


С любовью от Гарри

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, New Years, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прибывший заблаговременно подарок свидетельствовал об одном: к Рождеству Поттер, хотя и клятвенно обещал, не вернётся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С любовью от Гарри

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для новогодней акции [ ГП-Обзоров](http://hp-review.diary.ru).

* * *

Коробку доставили во время первого завтрака. Разумеется, пока Снейп разбирался с четвёркой хлопающих крыльями филинов, маленькое происшествие привлекло всеобщее внимание.

— Это от Гарри? — полюбопытствовала Минерва и привстала с места, вытягивая шею и заметно принюхиваясь. Энергичным жестом она потёрла ладонь о ладонь, будто её руки зудели от желания прикоснуться к неопрятно выглядящему серому картону. — Ох, это так мило с его стороны — позаботиться о подарке к празднику, хотя до Рождества ещё целая неделя.

Снейп коротко взглянул на неё сквозь завесу волос — к слову, довольно сальных (Поттера не было в Англии уже прорву времени) — и нахмурился.

— Это ж сколько беднягам пришлось лететь. Из самой Австралии! — Хуч ткнула пальцем в штамп совиной почты. — Путь-то — не шутка!

— Наверное, он отослал тебе подарок, как только прибыл на место. Ты такой счастливец, дорогой, — Спраут ласково похлопала Снейпа по предплечью. — Ваши отношения — апофеоз романтичной любви.

Шепотки и смешки, облаком зависшие над столами школьников, подсказали, что подобные идиотские мысли пришли не только в заросшую мхами, лишайниками и слезливыми дамскими романами голову преподавательницы Травологии.

Снейп рыкнул, выхватывая коробку из рук любопытных коллег, и поспешил скрыться с подарком за боковой дверью. Выбравшись в пустынный в этот час коридор, он применил чары левитации — коробка оказалась довольно увесистой.

Настроение падало с каждым шагом, ведущим в любимые подземелья. Прибывший заблаговременно подарок свидетельствовал об одном: к Рождеству Поттер, хотя и клятвенно обещал, не вернётся. Видно, «обмениваться опытом с австралийскими коллегами» понравилось. 

Какого дементора его вообще туда понесло?! Каким опытом ему обмениваться с вечно сонными австралийцами, у которых и настоящих-то преступлений столетиями не бывает!

«Может, надоели твои вечные придирки и колкости? — вопросом на вопрос ответил внутренний голос. — Может, потому он и воспользовался первым же подвернувшимся шансом сбежать от тебя на другой конец света?»

Ответов на неприятные вопросы не нашлось, и на сердце стало ещё темней и безрадостней.

Снейп, сжав губы в плотную бескровную полоску, стремительно шёл вперед, а чёрная мантия яростно развевалась за его спиной — как в недобрые старые времена.

* * *

Вернувшись после торжественного ужина в узком кругу преподавателей и нескольких школьников, оставшихся на каникулы в Хогвартсе, Снейп с крайним неудовольствием обнаружил в собственной гостиной украшенную гирляндами и шарами ёлку. Не иначе проклятый домовик постарался! И даже заброшенный в угол кабинета подарок Поттера притащил!

Уродливая серая коробка лежала в самом центре небольшой горы сверкающих и переливающихся блёстками подарков от коллег и учеников.

Снейп выпил три порции огневиски и прочитал с полдюжины страниц «Молота ведьм», прежде чем успокоился настолько, чтобы решиться наконец посмотреть, что же Поттер ему прислал. Он не стал бы даже трогать подарок — но уж больно вид раздражал. Надо было поскорей с этим покончить.

Тяжело вздохнув, он левитировал коробку на журнальный столик у камина. Следующие несколько мгновений ушли на борьбу с замысловатой упаковкой. 

«Сюрприз!!! Открывать осторожно!» — уведомляла короткая записка. Куда большее внимание Снейп уделил подписи: «С любовью от Гарри». 

— Ну и что же тут...

Он не договорил. Рот так и остался приоткрытым, глаза округлились, капля холодного пота потекла по спине.

Не дыша, он попытался отстраниться от открытой коробки и её содержимого. Но где там — шипение поднявшейся змеи едва не превратило его в камень.

Возможно, Гарри устал от его придирок, но чтоб вот так радикально?..

Глупая мысль вспыхнула и исчезла, сгорев в пламени сверкающих злобой змеиных глаз.

Оригинальный подарочек беспрерывно шипел и пробовал воздух на вкус раздвоенным языком. Снейп отодвигался так медленно и осторожно, как только мог, ещё аккуратнее он пытался добраться до волшебной палочки в кармане.

Это был очень, очень, очень плохой подарок!

И очень быстрый.

Змея, раззявив пасть, напала. Куча чёрной одежды осела на пол. Ещё миг — и тощий чёрный кот запрыгнул на шкаф, спасаясь от выбравшейся из коробки семифутовой, не меньше, юркой змеи.

Кошачье зрение не позволяло точно определить породу скрутившегося вокруг волшебной палочки агрессора. Красные пятна у глаз или коричневые? Сложно сказать, когда видишь всё исключительно в сером цвете. А цвет полосок на брюхе?.. И как только удалось его не заметить, оказавшись со змеёй нос к носу? 

Когда он, злясь на себя, недовольно мяукнул, змея подняла голову с пола и плотоядно облизнулась. Он широко распахнул глаза.

Судя по всему, Поттер прислал ему по-настоящему королевский подарок. Чёрная ехидна! Та самая Pseudechis porphyriacus, о которой столько мечталось и о которой не стоило даже заикаться в присутствии Гарри! Снейп застонал про себя: и кто его только за язык тянул?

Змея вновь зашипела, жадно облизывая воздух.

Очевидно, его драгоценный подарок за время перелёта из Австралии весьма и весьма проголодался. 

Снейп подумал, что в анимагической форме он, конечно, не ящерица, не змея, не мышь и не лягушка, но после месячной диеты чёрная ехидна с удовольствием перекусит и котом.

Он прыгнул на люстру. С люстры — на другой шкаф. Добравшись до порога спальни, он вернул себе человеческий облик и еле-еле успел захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом змеи.

Как выяснилось через несколько минут, рождественскую ночь домовые эльфы встречали куда веселее некоторых магов. 

— Парочку живых мышей, сэр? — пьяно икнув, осведомился всегда услужливый и понятливый Тибби и широко улыбнулся: — Всенепременно сделаем, сэр!

Прошёл час. Ни Тибби, ни мышей в спальне самого строгого профессора Хогвартса так и не появилось, а за дверью время от времени продолжало раздаваться яростное шипение. 

Снейп задумчиво тёр то место на шее, где остались старые шрамы, и выходить на единоборство со змеёй, пусть и размером куда мельче Нагайны, не спешил.

* * *

Камин сработал около полуночи. Снейп открыл глаза и уставился в невидимый из-за окружающей тьмы потолок, прислушался к приглушённым ругательствам Гарри, а затем шипению на два голоса. Наконец и оно стихло. Скрипнула, а затем захлопнулась дверь. Что-то зашуршало. Кровать прогнулась. Одеяло приподнялось, впуская под себя прохладное, будто змеиное, тело.

Видно, прибыв в Англию, Гарри успел изрядно продрогнуть, пока добирался до Хогвартса.

— Ты спишь? — едва слышно прошептал он, прижимаясь к животу Снейпа ледяными с мороза руками.

— Сплю.

— Вижу. 

Затылка Снейпа коснулись холодные губы, ввергая в плавящий тело жар.

— Почему так долго?

Гарри засопел, посылая волны мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

— А ты знал, что волшебная часть популяции этих змей охраняется законом, а за самовольный вывоз одного экземпляра с территории Австралии положен месячный срок общественно-полезных работ — и это ещё самое малое наказание? — спросил он после долгой паузы.

— А ты не знал?

— Теперь знаю.

Они помолчали.

— Мне нравится мечтать о недостижимых вещах, — тихо извинился Снейп.

— Мне нравится их для тебя доставать, — негромко ответил согревшийся Гарри. Поцелуи в шею стали более жаркими и продолжительными. — Так тебе понравился мой подарок?

Снейп вспомнил свои глупые обиды и подозрения, брошенную в пыльный угол коробку, разозлённую змею, едва не пообедавшую новым хозяином, пьяного эльфа и мышей, которых пришлось, обратившись котом, полночи ловить по пыльным коридорам Хогвартса. 

Он накрыл руку Гарри своей ладонью и переплёл их пальцы. На языке вертелась парочка довольно ехидных ответов, но сказал он:

— О да. Это самый чудесный подарок, — и не покривил душой ни на миг. 

Гарри довольно вздохнул, прижимаясь всё плотнее и обнимая крепче.

— Свой я вручу тебе утром, — сказал Снейп и предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
январь 2013 года


End file.
